The Heart's Voice
by ShatteredSoulsOfTheDead
Summary: Kagome was removed from her perfect home at an early age and sent to live with her aunt and cousin.Almost ten years later she and Sango, her cousin, get the opportunity of a lifetime.They set out on an adventure in Kagome's home-the Unova Region.During the journey, the two encounter many new faces.Both allies and rivals alike! Pairing:NxKagome. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

SSOTD: I'll make this short and sweet.

First story, first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Rain poured down in a gentle drizzle as a tiny girl boarded the plane, sorrow etched into her delicate and childish features, and she took one last glance at what had used to be her home. She couldn't stay there anymore though- in the place so green and so full of life. It hurt to know that she was being made to leave the place she had grown so fond of in the past months, almost a year and a half now, she had lived in it. Hand raised up by the side of her head, she gave one last wave and blinked back the tears threatening to spill and cascade down a cheeks.

With her eyes closed, she heaved a heavy sigh and took the final step onto the plane that would be taking her to her new life she didn't want, and to be honest, that new life _terrified_ her.

Even though her mind was voting against it she dared to risk another glance at the green from her window and saw the trees and bushes rustle and move as her friends, hiding, came to say goodbye. She bowed her head and closed her eyes as the plane began to move.

As the ground grew smaller and smaller she buried her head into her folded arms once the tears began to finally flow. She wanted to scream for them to take her back to the ground, back to her home, anything but it would have been useless- they wouldn't listen anyway.

She rocked herself back and forth, to the best she could, and attempted to block out the joyous laughter of the many adults around her. They wouldn't understand the bonds she had made to and with her friends, they would never even be able to try and process it. Such a shameful truth for so many humans; _they could never understand_.

She looked forward; her gaze, broken and hollow, settling on vacant space. No; she couldn't bare to turn her eye sight towards the window beside her. It would only cause her much more sorrow.

Just who is this girl?

Her name is Higurashi, Kagome and this is the day she was forced away from her perfect home.

* * *

SSOTD: There, hope it was okay and sorry for any spelling errors that may be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Letter

* * *

As the loud blaring of her alarm clock blasted into her ear, Kagome sat up and quickly shut it off in mild aggravation. She shuffled to her feet and leisurely wandered out of her room and into the bathroom that was located down the hall. Once the door closed and the water was turned on Kagome quickly stripped down and sunk into the warm water for her morning bath.

After finishing her bath she continued on with her morning routine; after her bath she would always brush her teeth and hair, get dressed, and then go prepare breakfast for her cousin and herself.

Thankful that it was their summer break, she skipped down the stairs in busy merriment. If the two had school today then Kagome would have had to get up much earlier than six.

Once setting the plate of pancakes onto the table she sat down herself and waited for her cousin to wake up. Sango, her cousin, usually woke up around seven-thirty- it was almost seven-twenty now.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind wander deeper into her subconscious. Joyous memories came to life before her shut eyes and she felt that, for a moment, over-thrilled emotion. When the darker moments flashed, however, her eyes snapped open. Those memories always seemed to sneak into her thoughts, no matter what she thought of previously. So instead of thinking more of them she settled on ignoring them for the time being... again as her cousin bounded down the stairs.

"Yo Kagome!" Sango called happily with a bright smile on her face as she sat beside her, "How can you always manage to wake up so early?"

Sango was a young woman her own age, fifteen, and was full of life. Her hair, a warm chestnut color, fell loosely to her hips and her eyes, a dashing shade of teal, shone with playfulness and excitement.

Kagome flashed a small smile in return, "I guess I'm just used to it."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't see how." Her head snapped to the side, "Oh! Mail's here, I'll get it!"

Kagome giggled, "Alright, but hurry up- breakfast is, and has been, ready for almost thirty minutes."

Sango called out a loud "Fine!" before she rushed out the door as Kagome put food onto two plates for her cousin and herself. Her aunt, Mouka, never ate with them because she left for work before Kagome even managed to wake up.

"Kagome!"

Said girl nearly dropped the plate she was holding from shock before she turned to look at Sango who had kicked the door shut with her foot.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kagome placed her hand over her heart, "You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

"Nothing is wrong!" Sango called happily as she rushed towards her, "There is a letter for you! It's from a professor in the Unova Region across the world! Isn't that where you came from?" She shoved a white parcel into her face as she nodded, "read it!"

Kagome took the envelope from Sango after getting over her shock and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She pulled out a white ornate card and read it out-loud.

_"'Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Ms. Sango Kyoko,'"_

"Me too?" Sango looked at Kagome with wonderment in her eyes before she blushed a light cherry color, "Sorry, please, read on."

She shook her head before finding her voice once again;

_"'It is to my excitement to invite you on a life changing adventure. You two, along with three others, have been chosen to complete the Pokedex- a tool used to collect the data of of any Pokemon species. Once setting out on this journey you will encounter several different types of people who lead different lifestyles that might either befriend you or pester you to reach new levels through rivalry. Along with meeting different types of people, you will also come into contact with many types of Pokemon, serves such purpose of the Pokedex. Throughout this adventure you will come to understand the importance of partnership and understanding with Pokemon._

_At the start of the journey, you will be given a Pokemon to travel with. There are three different types for the starters- fire, Tepig, grass, Snivey, and water, Oshawott. _

_Included in this parcel are two plane tickets. If you choose to come, more information will be explained and questions will be answered._

_Keep in mind, however, this journey is not just to fill out the Pokedex but it is also meant you help you figure what it is you want to do with your life. Remember to hove fun!_

_Best regards,Professor Juniper.'"_

Kagome finished reading and placed the card onto the table. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she read it! Tears welled in her eyes and she brought her hand up to her mouth. After ten years, she was finally going home.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in excitement, "We have to start packing!"

Kagome snapped her head up and she blinked the haziness from her eyes, "Do you think your mom would allow us both to go? I mean, shouldn't we talk it over with her first?"

Sango tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I guess you're right." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Mama get's home at five. What should we do for, like, ten hours though?"

Kagome looked around the house and an idea struck her, "Clean."

Sango gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Think about it Sango. If the house is clean your mother will be happier when she gets home because she won't have to do it herself."

"Oh!" Sango snapped her fingers, "That way it'll be easier to talk it over!"

"Bingo!" Kagome smiled, "Now; lets get to work."

"Right-o!"

That is what the two of them did for the rest of the day until Sango's mother returned- they cleaned... everything.

From the den to the kitchen, the hallways, bathrooms, their rooms, the game room, the garage and they even straightened up the front and back yard.

The two were currently resting from exhaustion on the couch. When you work outside in the heat for almost three hours, it really did a number on your muscles and bones. Once the door opened, however, the two were up on their feet without a moments hesitation.

"Welcome home Auntie/Mother." Kagome and Sango chorused together.

"Hello the both of you." She took a look around, "You two were busy today I see."

Kagome smiled, "Well, we just wanted you to be able to relax."

She smiled, "How sweet of you two." Mouka walked into the kitchen, "Just by question, girls, is there anything you didn't clean?"

The two laughed before they followed her into the kitchen

"We just got caught up in the moment, I guess." Kagome said.

The two stood in silence as Mouka picked up the card and sat down to read it.

A few minutes later she looked up at the two girls standing in the doorway. She clicked her tongue and stood up before walking over towards the girls.

"So," Mouka began with a small smile on her face, "You two really know how to kiss-up, huh?"

They blushed and Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off.

"Go pack."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Me too?" Sango motioned to herself with her pointer finger.

"Of course," Mouka giggled, "Who else is going to look after Kagome and vise-versa?"

The two girls looked at each other with excitement before hugging the older woman.

"Thank-you!" They exclaimed before releasing her and hurrying up the stairs to pack.

Mouka shook her head as she looked around the clean house, "Well," She mumbled in amusement, "At least I can relax before something hectic happens."

* * *

SSOTD: Here we go. I hope this chapter was a lot better than the first. Chapter three will introduce the Unova Region and such. I apologize for any spelling errors that I missed.

If you would, drop in some reviews and let me know if this story is any good.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Something I might of forgotten to mention;

This is mainly a mix of Manga/Video Game. Meaning that it should loosely follow them both. The Anime series might not play a "huge" role, but there might be a time when Ash and friends are in this. It won't be common or on a regular basis. That is, if I choose to do that. If I don't, what does it ever matter?

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: Professor Juniper and the Three Others.

* * *

The two girls, after packing and leaving home, boarded the plane to the Unova Region. Kagome relaxed in her seat while Sango chatted excitably next to her.

"This will be so cool!" She squealed happily before turning to look at Kagome, "do you think it will be any different than when you lived there?"

Kagome shrugged, "not sure."

A small part of her held hope that it would be the slightest different. She remembered the society she once knew. The evilness she saw daily. Kagome suppressed the shiver of anxiety and fear. She knew the cruelness of the world and while people thought it to be no different than elsewhere, she knew better. Yes; cruelness existed everywhere but nowhere was worse than the evils of where they were going. People who abused her friends. Yes; she was going to follow through with what the professor had to suggest, if only to make her friends and her own dream come true.

Things will become even. Not one species will be classified as "better" than the next. Only then will they reach the impossible dream of "perfection".

So she swore on her very life.

Her Utopia. Their dreams. People will finally understand how life was meant to be.

* * *

The plane landed, coming to a stop before the people began to get off of the flying machine. The two girls, as it turned out, were the last of the group to step onto the ground of the runway. They walked away from the plane and came to a stop in the middle of the large crowd surrounding them.

Kagome breathed in the air, the corners of her mouth curling up to form a tiny smile. She was thankful to be back. The air from her home was always fresher than that of which was in Tokyo, Japan. The Unova Region was less polluted.

Sango seemed to be thinking the same as her, fore she also took a deep breath before exclaiming, "wow! The air is so fresh!"

Kagome couldn't help it. A tiny giggle escaped her lips as she looked down at the letter in her hands.

"So where do we go now?" Sango asked, peeking at Kagome after opening her eyes.

Kagome unfolded the letter and read through the directions that were included, "it says here that we are supposed to go to some place called Nuvema town."

"Where is that?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"But," Sango pouted, "you lived here before!"

Kagome shook her head. "Negative. I did live in the Unova Region, but I never lived anywhere near Nuvema town."

"Then how are we gonna find it?"

"Well, we can always ask-" Kagome got cut off.

"Hello you two!" A female's voice called out to them and they turned to face a woman in her mid-twenties. She had light brown hair piled into a bun on top of her head and light blue eyes.

"Us?" Sango called back.

"Yes." She stopped walking when she got about five feet from them and Kagome could faintly smell the cherry and strawberry perfume she was wearing. "I am Professor Juniper. You two must be Kagome and Sango, correct?"

They nodded and the woman smiled.

"Great!" She ushered the two of them to walk with her, "welcome to the Unova Region!"

Sango took the time to look around the area the professor was leading them before she suddenly looked at her.

"You said that there would be three other people starting this journey with us, right?"

Juniper nodded, "yes."

"Where are they?"

The professor merely laughed, "they are waiting at my lab, which is just up ahead." She pointed to a large building with a blue roof. "Mustn't keep them waiting, eh?"

Sango nodded, winding her arm around Kagome's. "Right!"

With that, the three of them walked into the building, spotting two males and one female waiting beside a table.

"Sorry you three," Juniper called, "I had to go meet these two."

Kagome and Sango looked over the others as they did the same to them.

The first male had dark brown hair and brown eyes. In his eyes, Kagome noticed, was a fire lit up in both excitement and dreams, such were things most new trainers would obtain in their hearts. Kagome took note of his caring face and she couldn't help but smile his way, resulting in a barely-there blush to rise and dust over his cheeks. She could tell then that he was different than that of the other trainers she had experienced in her life. But never less, she turned her gaze towards the other two new trainers.

The second male had black hair and blue eyes. His red-rimmed glasses made him appear as a silent thinker. He was smart, no doubt about it. Kagome could see the knowledge lining his eyes. She took note of his hard face, seeing the seriousness reflecting back at her, but buried beneath all that she could see something else. He had the desire to become stronger, even if he hadn't discovered it yet. It was beyond obvious that he had made high dreams for himself. What they were, however, Kagome couldn't tell.

The female standing before them had blond hair and lively green eyes. Kagome could see both nervousness and shyness resting on her face. The air of innocence and excitement seemed to just _glow_ about the girls person. Kagome could see her unease about the journey she was to embark on. Kagome could also see the faint glow of desire to taste freedom lining her eyes. Kagome smiled, it was something all teenage girls desired. Even she, herself, enjoyed the taste that freedom left behind.

Sango took a step forward, extending her hand, "I'm Sango!" She turned to look at Kagome, "and this is my cousin, Kagome!"

The boy with dark brown hair took the opportunity to speak, " my name is Black! Nice to meet'cha!"

The male with glasses flicked his hair before nodding towards them, "I am Cheren."

The female jumped before nervously extending her hand, "B-Bianca."

"Great!" Professor Juniper smiled, "now that you all have become antiquated, now it is time for you to choose your first Pokemon!"

Black pumped his fist into the air, "finally!"

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled.

Professor Juniper brought out six different pokeballs and let the Pokemon out. Two of each started stood in front of them. "You may choose who go first."

Kagome looked at every one of them, a small grin on her lips.

"That Tepig likes you, Black." Kagome said as he looked at her.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded as Black carefully picked up the Tepig. It began to squeal happily and Kagome heard it's voice calling out happily.

"Okay!" Black called, "I choose this Tepig!"

Kagome looked over each of the other Pokemon, noting the Snivy's liking to Cheren and the Oshawott's liking to Bianca. Kagome told them and they both chose the one advised to them. Snivy and Oshawott called out happily and Kagome didn't bother to hide her smile.

Kagome looked over the remaining three and Sango did the same. Kagome could tell that the other Tepig had no desire to go with any of them but the Oshawott took a liking to Sango the moment she looked at it.

"Sango, why not go with Oshawott?" Kagome smiled, "he likes you."

A huge smiled bloomed onto Sango's face, "okay!"

Kagome looked at the Snivy walking over to her and Kagome scooped it up into her arms. "And I'll go with Snivy!"

Professor Juniper nodded, "okay. Here are you pokeballs and pokedex."

She handed each of them five pokeballs and a pokedex.

"As you go along on your journey, you will encounter many Pokemon and when you do, I would like for you to record the data with your pokedex."

The five nodded in understanding before the set off on their journeys.

Bianca and Cheren left, leaving Kagome, Black, and Sango standing in a group.

"Say!" Black turned to look at the other two, "why don't we travel together?"

Kagome giggled, as did Sango, at his enthusiasm, "sure. I don't see any harm in having traveling companions."

"Awesome!" Black cheered, linking arms with the two girls, "let's go!"

* * *

SSOTD: Hope you enjoyed and I really hope I got all of the errors out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Here.

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Miss White

* * *

Kagome and Sango struggled to keep up with the fiery, spirited male who was almost running.

"Black!" Kagome panted, "slow down."

"Y-yeah!" Sango cried.

Black looked back at them before shrugging, "losers weepers."

Kagome bristled at that, "oi sir!" She stormed up to the boy, yanking his ear to make him come to a stop.

"Hey!" He yelled, only to silence himself once seeing her powerful glare. "I'll listen."

"Darn straight you will listen." Kagome growled, "now; we are two females. We do not like to sweat, in most cases, so therefore, we do not like to rush. Majority of females prefer to have time to do as they wish. You are going to slow down or I am going to use you as my pack-mule. Got it?"

Black nodded, "I'll go slower."

"You're getting it now!" Kagome winked at him, "so where is your first stop that you were rushing us to?"

"Striaton City!" Black grinned hugely, "once there I'll get the Trio Badge!"

Kagome and Sango nodded, "sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"All right!" Black cheered, looking down at the badge he now held in his hand. He had to defeat one of the gym leaders and he had chosen Cress.

He looked at Sango and Kagome, "are you two going to challenge the gyms?"

Sango shrugged, "maybe not. I just really want to travel and sight see."

Black looked towards Kagome, "what about you?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. It just doesn't capture my interest."

"Really?" Black looked puzzled, "what does hold you interest?"

"I only wish to see my Utopia come true."

"Your Utopia?" Black and Sango said simultaneously.

Kagome nodded, "traveling is the only way I can find to see how much needs to be changed until my goal is achieved."

"You really dream big, don't you, Kags?" Black grinned, patting the shorter girl on the back, "I can see us being the best of friends."

Kagome slid her eyes shut, "it doesn't pay to dream small. When you set your goals you need to make sure that they are big enough so even if you fail, you don't feel so bad about not achieving it."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I need not feel depressed if I do not conquer my goal because I know that if I cannot, than no one else can either."

Black grinned, "but that's the thing; someone will always be better than you."

"If that is true then I find relief in knowing that." Kagome looked up at the setting sun, "to know that one day, someone will help in making my dream come true. That pleases me more than any of you could ever know."

"Say," Black looked at her, "what is your dream?"

"... The perfection of the world."

Black let out a low whistle, "that is a big dream. How do you think it will work out?"

"Liberation."

With that final word Kagome began to walk, leaving the two standing in her wake.

"Liber-what?" Black asked, looking towards Sango.

She only sent him an equally confused look.

* * *

Their journey continued and they were on their way to the next town over.

Before Juniper, Black had apparently already had a Rufflet, which evolved into Braviary, and a Munna as two friends. He had nicknamed them Brave and Musha.

"Why not take a brake, rest out feet, and then we can continue on, eh?" Kagome grinned, "I figure it is greatly deserved, seeing as Black's victory has put us all in a good mood."

"Yeah!" Sango and Black chorused together.

Sango sank down onto the ground next to Kagome while black went off to look at the scenery from the cliff they were resting on.

"Kags?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there someone you are waiting to meet?" Sango pushed her fingers together, "and that's why you are so intent on stopping us so much?"

Kagome jerked her gaze towards her cousin, "of course not! While living here, I only knew one other person and I have no idea where he is." She looked at he ground, "he probably has forgotten me. After all, it's been almost ten years."

Sango nodded, "I guess you're right."

"I am so going to win!"

Neither of them had the chance to speak again before Black began to shout about his dreams.

"I am going to become the champion and no one can stop me!"

Kagome giggled, listening to the boy as he shouted. It was something that had taken a couple of minutes to get used to, but it had happened.

"E-excuse me!"

Kagome looked up to stare at a fat, ugly, waste of a man. She raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"Could you maybe get him to stop doing... what ever he is doing?" The man asked, "we're trying to shoot a movie."

Kagome snorted, "no. If you want him to stop, go ask him yourself."

He did just that.

Black looked at the guy beside him, "or you can wait to finish your filming after I'm done yelling about my dream." And with that, he went right back to yelling.

"Is someone else shooting a movie about teen drama?" A different voice asked and Kagome looked back to see another fat man and a girl her age. "Miss White, please come with me so we can discuss the filming."

The girl nodded in excitement, "of course!"

"You're agency is the only one who could manage to get a male and female Tepig!"

White nearly dropped the pokeball in her hand, "male _and_ female?" She looked around like crazy, her eyes falling on the AD, "of course! It must of been a failed game of telephone and that idiot assistant director didn't tell me about needing the male Tepig!" White looked over her shoulder, her eyes landing on Black, who had just finished his yelling. He had a male Tepig!

She ran over there without a moments notice, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" White exclaimed, "may I borrow your Tepig for a few moments?"

Black looked confused, "why?"

"I-I need a male Tepig for this scene and no one told me."

Black's Tepig looked up at the pokeball White was holding and he immediately began to jump up.

"Tep, Tep, Tepig!" He called, his foot connecting with the pokeball and the female Tepig came out. The two saw each other and pressed their snouts together before rushing off to play a game of tag.

Black looked White over, "I don't know..."

"Come on!" White whined, "it will only be for a few-"

"_AH_!"

Black, White, Kagome, and Sango looked up to see the director running towards them. "What did you do!?" He shouted at Black, Kagome, and Sango.

"What do you mean?" White defended, "the three of them were here with me."

"That!" The director motioned towards five employees laying out-cold on the ground, "you three are the only outsiders!"

Kagome stomped her foot, "that doesn't mean we did anything!"

"Snivy!" The female Snivy at Kagome's feet nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute..." Black trailed off, "they are in a circle and each of them are holding something metal..." He grabbed his head before taking Musha in his hands and placing him on his head.

"Eh!?" White cried, "what are you doing?!"

Kagome silenced her, "Black tends to think a lot of his dream, leading him not to be able to concentrate sometimes so he has Musha eat his dream."

White nodded just as Black shouted, "there! That's the culprit!"

They looked up to see a large Galvantula.

"Go Tep!" Black shouted, "use ember!"

The attack knocked the Galvantula back before Black readied his pokeball.

Black tossed the pokeball and caught the Pokemon without a problem before noticing everyone expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Black!" Kagome shouted, "let that Galvantula out of that pokeball right now!"

He held his hands up. By now he was used to her scolding him when it came to Pokemon begin held inside of pokeballs. "Okay, okay!"

He let the Galvantula out of the red and white ball, still noticing the stares of the others around him.

"What now?"

"Look at all the damage you have caused!" The director yelled at the trio., "how are you going to pay for this?!"

White took that opportunity. "As of right now, these three are my employees. Just put it on the B&W Agency!"

"Say what-" Black cut himself off seeing White's gaze. "Of course we are working for her!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. They shook their heads before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Farther off in the distance, a male around the age of seventeen looked at the group sitting at the bottom of the hill he was on. His light green hair blew in the wind, falling to cascade over his shoulder as his teal eyes began to water.

"Even here, Pokemon are being used."

His tone was bitter and full of anger.

"I will change everything."

* * *

SSOTD: Finished! Hope you enjoyed it and I really hope I got all the errors out.

Ja!

Remember to Review&Favorite&Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. The story probably sucks right now. . Curses. I hate it when I can write the final three chapters and Epilogue but I can't manage to write the beginning seven chapters and make them any good. Yes; the next two chapters after this one might be a failure but things will get better.

* * *

Chapter 5: Team Plasma?

* * *

And so, the four of them set off. Black, White, Kagome, and Sango, accompanied by the Pokemon. They back-tracked for a few moments for White's benefit. Now they were stopped by Accumula town.

They made a rag-tag group all chasing a different dream than the rest, but it wasn't like anyone could change anything now; after all, they _were_ working for the B&W Agency. Compliments of Black agreeing with White.

And now, here they were. Setting up a tent while the Pokemon stayed in a hotel room.

"Finished!" Black cheered, standing to his feet, "say boss, how long do we have to work for you?"

White looked over the papers she was holding, "considering the amount of damage made, you have to make almost fifty pay checks."

"Fifty!?" Black shouted.

"Or you all can split it up," White suggested, "whether you choose to make it fifteen, fifteen, and twenty, or thirty, ten, and ten, or something else is all up to you though."

Kagome groaned, "you can figure it all out in the morning, I want sleep."

"Speaking of sleep," Black grumbled, "why are we outside while the Pokemon are in a hotel room!?"

White waggled her finger, "Gigi is a star, she can't sleep outside."

"But-"

"I think it's cute." Kagome defended White's words, "a little role-reversal won't hurt you."

"So it doesn't bother you that you are sleeping outside?" White asked.

"Of course not!" Kagome smiled, "I used to sleep outside every night."

"Really!?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "now, enough talking. If someone wakes me up," Kagome called over her shoulder as she crawled into the girls' tent, "good luck."

"Right-O." Black yawned, "I'm gonna crash too."

"Me three." Sango nodded and paused to hold open the flap of the tent, "you coming, White?"

She shook her head, "I will be in a few, just give me a couple minutes."

"S'Kay." Sango murmured.

* * *

After what seemed to be thirty minute, all three were startled awake my White's loud scream.

"What is it?" Black rubbed his eyes.

Kagome crawled out of the tent, followed by Sango, and looked around.

All over the ground were square holes, a new one appearing in a flash every now and then.

"Look." Sango pointed towards the holes, "what's going on?"

Kagome looked over the ground, noticing the patterns, "we should move back."

"Why?"

The next minute and hole was punched into the ground right between Kagome and White. White screamed while Kagome reached her hands out, gently taking a large piece of lumber from a tan Pokemon.

"What is that?" Black asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

"Timburr; The Muscular Pokemon." It read out loud, "it fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty. These Pokemon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs."

Kagome giggled before giving the log back to the confused Pokemon, "if you had let us know that you were here, we would have happily moved."

"Burr." It blushed and adjusted the lumber in it's arms before it looked the other way, noticing the two people rushing over towards them.

"We are so sorry!" The female bowed apologetically.

"We didn't realize anyone was around." The male did the same.

"It's alright." Black said, "no harm done."

"Are these Timburr yours?" Sango asked.

The woman looked shocked, "of course not!"

"We would never call Pokemon 'ours'," the man took a step forward, "they only agree to help us build what we need. They are completely free to come and go was they please."

Kagome smiled, "fantastic."

The woman looked at her, "have you no Pokemon traveling with you?"

"They are staying in that hotel over there." Black muttered and White blushed.

"There is nothing wrong with that!"

The man and woman only nodded before Sango looked at them.

"Are we in your way?"

The woman blushed, "a little bit."

"You see," the male held out a sheet of paper, "we have a permit to build here, so if you would, please relocate to another location. We wouldn't want anyone to accidentally get hurt due to the construction."

"We'll help move your tents and set them back up though." The woman offered, "it's the least we can do after causing the trouble."

Kagome waved her hand, "nonsense, everything is quite alright." She turned to look at Black, "move the tents over to that other place."

"Right." He grumbled.

"I'll help." The man smiled.

After the two had left to set up the tents Kagome turned to look at the woman.

"What is it that you are wearing?"

"My uniform."

"Uniform?" Kagome looked over it and was the 'P' in the center of the shirt. "What does the P mean?"

"It stands for Team Plasma.

Kagome, Sango, and White cocked their heads to the side.

"Team Plasma...?"

The woman nodded but didn't have the chance to say anything else before Black came back over to the three girls.

"Come on." He tugged Kagome and Sango's arms, "everything is back to normal."

"Okay." Kagome said before turning to the other two standing beside the Timburrs. "Bye."

"Bye." They waved, "once again we are sorry!"

* * *

Morning came and the group made their way into Accumula town after retrieving the Pokemon from the hotel. They walked past the area where they had first set up camp, noticing a huge stage setting on the slightly raised ground.

"Wow." White looked amazed.

"They really built that quickly." Black noted.

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement before they all saw a man with gray-green hair walk onto the stage, surrounded by more people in the same uniform as the man and woman from last night.

"What's going on?" Black asked.

"Apparently," Kagome tapped her chin, "he's about to give a speech."

She was right fore the next minute, the man spoke loudly. He quickly gained everyone's attention.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

Black looked at Kagome at hearing the familiar word, "do you know him?"

Kagome shook her head, "not that I know of."

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Kagome looked around, noting the vacant looks people were gaining in their eyes. Ghetsis continued to talk.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Ghetsis took a step from the stage to stand closer to the crowd.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"Liberation?" A man shouted from the crowd.

"That's right!" Ghetsis shouted, "we must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

He stopped his speech as the people behind him began to gather their things. They left the next minute.

"What was that all about?" Black looked around before he heard something behind him.

"Go on now," A muscular man spoke to a Ducklett, "you're free now."

"Bye bye." A little child waved to a Whimsicott.

"Hey!" Black shouted, "what makes you think that they will be better off free now?" He asked the muscular man, "how long have you had that Ducklett?"

"About ten years maybe."

"Then by now it won't know how to act in the wild," Black argued. "It has gotten used to the society."

"What that man said was right." The guy turned on his heel, "it's not right to keep Pokemon for our own gain."

"But-" Black couldn't say anything else because the muscular man walked away, leaving behind a sad looking Ducklett. He turned to look at Sango, Kagome, and White.

"This isn't right!" Black shouted, "how come that Ghetsis can say what's wrong and what's right?" He looked at Kagome, "this can't be the kind of liberation that you wanted, could it?"

Kagome looked at the Ducklett and Whimsicott. "No. The kind I want is to free Pokemon from cruel trainers, not from one's who care about their Pokemon!"

Black nodded, "we have to talk to that guy and tell him what he is doing is wrong."

He almost began to run before Kagome wound her fingers into the sleeve of his blue jacket.

"You can't do that Black."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

Black snatched his arm from Kagome, "so what? That Galvantula," he motioned to their newest Pokemon companion, "it was around civilization, which means it is used to people. Someone had to of released it and that's why it is so calm around humans."

"So?" White asked.

"That means that Ghetsis guy has been giving his 'speeches' all over the place!" Black turned around, "and if people keep releasing the Pokemon that love them then they won't be able to adjust back to the wild. He needs to stop what he is doing!"

Black took off in a fast run.

"Black!" The three girls shouted before taking off after him, "stop!"

* * *

SSOTD: I hope I got all the errors out, but I was in quite a hurry! I'll try to get another chapter up either today or tomorrow during my study hall. Next chapter will have N in it again! ;3

Later.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm starting to enjoy this more, mainly because from this point on N is a major character. Yay! c:

Small question;

Did anyone see the Pokemon Saturday? c: At the very end, N got a brief cameo! I can't wait until next Saturday!

Note:

Human Speaking: "Talk."  
Pokemon Speaking: "_Talk_."  
Thoughts: '_Talk._'

Here's chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6: Natural, but call me N.

* * *

"Black!" Kagome shouted, chasing after the angry male, "reacting through your anger won't solve anything!"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled back at her, "I have to do something to stop them!"

Kagome stopped, as did Sango and White.

The device on White's wrist went off and she answered it immediately, "Mr. Director!" she cried and looked at Sango and Kagome. "Go make sure Black doesn't get into anymore trouble." She mouthed to them.

Sango looked at Kagome, "I'll stay back with White so she isn't alone. Kagome, you go find Black."

"Okay." Kagome took off chasing after the fired-up boy.

"White!" The director grinned, "I got my casting hammered out! It's for the next drama! I'm sorry for calling you on such a short notice, but that's what we do, right? You have a Sandile that can cry at any sad scene, right? And some Woobat to fly away in the night sky? Also, I need a stunt Pokemon for the car scene..-"

"Um, Director," White began, "not to be rude but can I call you back in a moment? I have something I really need to check on. I'll call you right soon!"

"White, ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yeah!" White took off in a run, Sango following close behind her. "Where do you think Black and Kagome went?"

"Up there!" Sango shouted, spotting Kagome talking with Black.

"What happened?" White asked.

"I lost them." Black growled, "but now I am for sure that they are making those speeches everywhere."

"What were they called?" Sango asked, "Team Plasma?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

Gigi began to squirm in White's arms.

"What is it Gigi?" Sango asked.

White suddenly jumped, "oh yeah! I need to call the director back!" She began pressing several buttons located on the gadget on her wrist. "Ah! It won't go through, the reception isn't good enough down here!"

"Why not go back up?" Black suggested.

"Great idea!" White shouted, picking up Tep, "I'll take Tep too since it's about work!"

"Okay!' Black shouted, "someone should go with her."

"Yup." Kagome didn't budge.

Sango looked at the two of them, "I'll go."

"Thanks." Black and Kagome said together.

After Sango had ran back up the stairs to follow White, Black looked at Kagome and then to the Galvantula.

"What should I do with you?" He asked and Kagome looked at him. "To be honest, I was planning on releasing you before that whole speech fiasco this morning. But if I did that, then it would be the second time you were released."

Kagome looked at the Galvantula, listening to it's words. It was saying,_ 'Please don't let me go. I don't want to be alone.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and was about to speak when some else did that for her.

"It's talking to you- that Pokemon."

Black jerked his head up. He knew that Kagome hadn't just spoken fore the voice was too masculine and the words ran together at a faster pace than her own.

"Aha cut it out!" Black laughed and waved his hands, "it looks like it's saying something, sure, but talking? As in human languages, doesn't that sound a little far-fetched?"

"I see..." A voice muttered quietly and it felt as if the holder was right behind him, "so you can't hear it either. What a shame."

"Who are you and _where_ are you?" Black whipped around to face Kagome.

"Your companion... she can understand them- Pokemon." The voice noted, "ask her what the Galvantula is saying."

Black growled, "stop hiding and come out!"

* * *

"Eh!?" White shouted, "you already settled on another production company!?"

Tep and Gigi looked up at White as Sango patted her on the shoulder.

"R-Right," White attempted to poise herself, "it's our fault after all. Please keep us updated."

White pressed a button and the connection went flat.

"Everything okay?" Sango asked, sinking down beside White.

"No, this is horrible." White moaned, "at this rate, we are going to be in the red again this month. We're only saved because of Tep and Gigi. But, I guess I have Black to thank for that."

"That's the spirit," Sango beamed, "and if you need extra crew members, I'll be happy to offer my Pokemon to help you out."

White smiled, "thank-you Sango."

Her face suddenly grew glum and White grumbled, "you know, we didn't get that job because Black up and ran off like that. As a Proprietor I should have put more priority on business." White whacked herself on the forehead, "but my employee started a ruckus, so I had to do something."

White looked at Sango, "what kind of boy is Black? All I know about him is that he uses Munna to to enhance his reasoning powers, that he has a dream about winning the Pokemon League, and that during out encounters with the Galvantula and Timburr he took out some device that I have never seen before and it took the Pokemon's data."

"That device is called a Pokedex." Sango giggled, "Kagome and myself both have one also."

"Oh." White nodded. "But never less, I feel like I have been more open with him than vice-versa."

Sango giggled, "whatever, we need to get back."

"Oh yeah!" White stood, "we left Kagome with Black. Lets head back and see if Black has any ideas. We still need to choose where to set up camp for tonight." She tapped her chin, "I wonder if I can get Black to help me physically train Gigi as well."

White stopped in her walking, Sango bumping into her. "Did I really just say Black's name that many times?"

Sango giggled, "yeah."

She blushed, "well, he does look cool and he does have a good, hot-blooded personality. Not to mention that he has a lot of talent when it comes to Pokemon."

Sango rose an eyebrow, "you like Black?"

White blushed deeper, "nonsense!"

Right." Sango muttered.

"Shut up!" White rounded the corner, "sorry to keep you guys waiting! Let's get-"

White and Sango came to a stop as a cloud of smoke and dust rose to cover the air. They saw Munna fly into Black's chest and him, in turn, collide with Kagome. She landed with her back against a brick wall and Black lying in her lap.

"What is going on?" White cried.

"He's battling another Pokemon?" Sango asked.

"Purrloin." A voice spoke, "night slash."

"Another trainer?" White began to look around, "I can't see anything!"

Sango ran over to Black and Kagome, "Black, why are you fighting?"

"Get this," Black growled, picking himself up off of Kagome, "all of a sudden... All of a sudden!" Black stood and helped Kagome to her feet, "he said 'let me hear your Pokemon's voice' and them he challenged me! He's insanely strong."

"T-then do that thing with Musha!" White shouted, "put him on your head and find a hint that will lead you to victory!"

"He's already tried that," Kagome whispered, "he couldn't see anything though."

"I know what his Pokemon is and his attacks are mysterious either," Black groaned, "but his normal attacks aren't normally strong and can't be normally countered."

White gasped, "then we can't win?!"

"That's right. You can't win." The voice spoke from beside them. "The reason you can't win is because you can't understand what your Pokemon are saying to you."

Black, White, Sango, and Kagome looked up and saw a male with tea-green hair and teal eyes.

"Purrloin. Night Slash."

The Purrloin attacked Musha and the man looked at the group standing together. Kagome's eyes widened when his gaze met her own.

"N..." Kagome whispered, impossible for anyone to hear.

"Brave," Black shouted, "go!"

The man, Kagome had called him N, did a motion with his arms and three other Pokemon arrived.

A Pidove, Gurrdurr, and Tympole.

At the arrival of the three Pokemon, Black took out his Pokedex.

N looked horrified, "is that a Pokedex?" He walked forward and towered over the group, "for this, Pokemon were shut up in pokeballs. Many, many, of my friends were shut up in pokeballs." He leaned close to Black's face.

Black abruptly snatched his arm from N's grasp, "who are you?! 'pokeballs and the pokedex cause many Pokemon to suffer' is that what you are saying?"

"Yes." N said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The pokedex is a device crafted made for collecting the data of Pokemon. Pokemon get captured just to fulfill the desire of filling the pokedex. They they are 'locked up' in those pokeballs." The Pidove landed on his wrist, "is that not what happens?"

He continued, "as I trainer myself, I often find myself asking questions like 'is the Pokemon happy this way?'. After all, if the Pokemon is locked up in those balls then it's 'voice' can no longer be heard."

"My name, for reference of you knowing," he spread his arms, "is N. Now! Listen to your Pokemon's voices! Before they lose the ability to use those voices in those pokeballs!"

The Purrloin darted up and attacked Musha.

"All of your 'listen to your Pokemon talk' was just about battling in the end," Black growled, taking a step in front of the three girls. "Well fine then, if that's the case, just say that to my face! Musha use psychic!"

Black crossed his arms, "I'm not one to turn down a battle, I'm aiming to be the League Champion. That's why I can't stomach what you said about pokeballs being awful, bout the pokedex being bad, or about me being at fault! Musha use psychic one more time!"

Musha did as he was asked but the Purrloin dodged the attack and used night slash again.

"Boss, Sango, Kags." Black looked at the three girls, the first of the three hiding behind the other two."

"Yeah?" White mumbled weakly.

"If it comes to it, you three will need to fight."

Kagome and Sango nodded but White began to panic.

"No way, no way, no way!" White cried.

"What do you mean 'no way'?!" Black shouted at White. "What are you going to do if I get beaten black and blue and don't have a single Pokemon who can fight? What will you do if he keeps attacking?!"

"But Black-"

"You said that would protect yourself!"

As if on cue, the Purrloin darted to attack Gigi.

"Gigi!" White cried and shouted at N, "stop it you jerk! I'll have you know, Gigi is a actress!"

"What do you think your doing?!" Black shouted, " fight! Use an attack, something!"

"I can't do it, Black! I've never fought a single battle before!" White screamed back at him.

"Then what about the Sandile, Lillipup, and Woobat?" Black questioned.

"They're all talents that belong to our talent agency! Gigi isn't my own Pokemon either!" White wailed loudly, "my dream is to bring up the best Pokemon talents! I never thought I would have to actually fight!"

Black blanched. "You're kidding."

"Tympole, echo voice." N took this moment to cut in. The attack blasted Tep back.

"Tep!" Black shouted and took out his pokedex, "that move was..." He trailed off, "sound waves emitted by vibrating it's cheeks, huh."

"Look, you're using your pokedex again." N noted. "You're relying on data on your enemy's Pokemon. Use should just use your ears and listen to your Pokemon's voices. I can hear the voice that Tympole it conveying to me. I can also hear your Pokemon's voices. That's why I know which moves are effective at this very moment, I can hear the Pokemon's voices without having to check everything. That's why you cannot win against me."

"Munna, Braviary, and Tepig." N continued, "everyone is suffering because they can't relay their voices to their trainer. Disregarding the Pokemon's own wishes and using them at your own whim whenever it is convenient for you, " tears began to well in N's eyes, "Pokemon cannot feel happiness when together with humans!"

Black growled, "quit your whining and shut up!"

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to bite back what she was going to say.

"Do you see unhappiness in them?" Black continued, "everyone is working hard together in order to fulfill our dream of winning the Pokemon League! We understand each others feelings!"

Kagome moved to stand in front of Black, "enough! You have made your point. Now it is time for you to leave and stop bothering us."

N focused his attention on her while the Pokemon battled and in the next moment he was in her face. "How is it that you are so familiar to me?" His hand went up and wound around the trinket on her necklace. With a gentle tug, the string snapped free and he held the charms close to his face.

They appeared to be the same as the three gold square bracelets on his wrist.

Kagome didn't have a chance to answer before the Tympole flew into N's chest, sending him back into the wall.

"I heard your Tepig's voice. So there are Pokemon who think like that." N muttered and stood up, clutching the unconscious Tympole to his chest, "Pidove, Gurrdurr, Purrloin that's enough, lets go home."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, "you still have my necklace!"

N ignored her, "it seems that I have found another unsolvable formula."

Kagome looked in the way N had a walked away, noting Black and White talking to Sango.

"What he was saying," White trailed off, "do you think he's with team plasma?"

"I dunno," Black said.

"Then this is bad news!" White cried.

"Not exactly boss," Black grinned, "after he was sent flying away from Kags by Tep he landed next to Musha and Musha at his, N's, dream. The dreams that Musha eats come out of it's nose and that's how I saw N's dream."

"What was it?" Sango asked.

"It was a dream of N and his Pokemon when he was a child. It was a very gentle dream. That's the modest world he dreamed about." Black looked at the three girls, "he might have the wrong impression about us but, he's a good guy."

* * *

Finished! I actually finished in my study hall, but I didn't have enough time to upload it.

I hope I got all the errors out.

Please, it makes me happy, review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_"Pokemon Speaking"_  
_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 7: Catching a Pokemon.

* * *

The four companions sat underneath a shady tree. By tomorrow, they would reach Nacrene Town and for now they were focused on relaxing.

"Kags," Black looked up at the relaxing girl.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side as the other two looked up.

"That N guy took your necklace, aren't you upset?"

"Sure I am." Kagome let her eyes slide shut, "but complaining about it won't do a thing."

"So that's why you are so relaxed?" White asked and Kagome nodded. "I don't follow."

Kagome smiled, "you don't have to. I have my reasons for not being a panicking freak about it."

Black nodded, "I get it."

"Really now?" Kagome opened her eyes and everyone saw the mirth dancing in the deep blue pools.

"Yeah." Black smiled, "you're saying that even though you are upset about it being gone you know that you can't do anything about it now. It's better just not to stress about it because you have other things to worry about."

Kagome nodded, "exactly."

"Do you think that we will run into N again?" Sango asked

"Dunno." Kagome tapped her chin. "If we do, then I can always get my necklace back."

The others nodded and they all went back to relaxing in the shade, relishing in the light breeze that danced lightly over their skin. It was peaceful, until a loud barking sound echoed around them, startling each of them into an upright position.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

They all looked up and spotted a small creature with blue and black fur. It grinned before transforming into a purple and blue furred Purrloin.

"What is that?" Sango asked in alarm.

"A Zoura." Kagome noted, "and it just transformed into a Purrloin."

"Is that its natural color?" White asked.

"Nope." Kagome blinked and the 'Purrloin' attacked using Dark Pulse.

They quickly dodged it but they couldn't help but shiver as the malicious chill ran over them.

"That move was Dark Pulse." Black looked astonished. "When the user uses this attack, it releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts."

Sango shivered, "creepy."

Kagome couldn't help but squeal, "cute!"

The others fell to the ground.

"Cute?" White cried, "that move is scary."

Kagome looked at White, silently scolding her, "I meant Zoura. I find the move fascinating."

"Battle it then." Black grinned.

Kagome nodded, her mind made up, "go Snivy!"

The green Pokemon jumped from the rock it was resting on.

"Use Leaf Tornado!" Kagome cried and a spinning wave of green swirled up around Snivy before they were hurled at the disguised Zoura.

The illusion faltered the moment the attack hit and Zoura stood in all its glory. It yipped playfully in excitement before darting up to Snivy and using Faint Attack.

Snivy flew back and flipped in the air, landing on her feet.

"Vine Whip go!"

Twin green vines came from the area near Snivy's shoulders. They wound around the Zoura flung it into the air.

"Use Leaf Tornado one more time Snivy!" Kagome shouted once the Zoura stood back on its feet.

The rush of green surrounded the Zoura, knocking it back into a tree unconscious.

"Way to go Snivy!" Kagome cheered, picking up the indifferent grass snake before walking over to the unconscious Pokemon. She picked it up as well. Carrying the both of them back to the others, Kagome took the potion Black held out for her and she carefully applied it to the injured Zoura.

It woke up after about five minutes, its eyes scanning over the group in mirth. It saw Kagome take an oran berry from a pocket in her bag and she sliced the berry in two. Kagome gave half to Snivy and half to the curious Zoura.

"All better?" Kagome smiled and the Zoura yipped in happiness.

_"Very much."_ Zoura spoke to her, _"that was fun!"_

Kagome giggled at the tiny fox that only she, in the group, could understand. "I'm happy to know."

Black, White, and Sango stared in confusion as they continued to hear the yips of the Zoura. It was bouncing all over the ground in excitement.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hm?" She responded as she picked up the Zoura and held her close.

"What does the fur of a Zoura usually look like."

Kagome tapped her chin as she thought it over, "its more like a navy blue with red spots."

She nodded in silence while the group finished relaxing.

After about an hour passed, the group decided to get back to traveling and Kagome set the Zoura down on the ground.

"Be careful," she advised, "someone could try and capture you."

The Zoura yipped before running up to Kagome and she jumped into the girls arms.

Kagome heard Black laugh, "I think she wants to go with you."

Kagome looked down at Zoura, "do you?"

_"Yup!"_ Zoura yipped and nodded before jumping to the ground.

She nodded, "alright. This will only be for a moment." Kagome took the pokeball Black held out to her. She tossed it towards Zoura and a red light enveloped the Pokemon on the ground. It, the pokeball, shook twice before becoming still and Kagome bent to retrieve it from the ground. Pressing the button on the center, Zoura jumped on to the ground before hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Black cheered, "Nacrene City, here we come!"

* * *

Finished! Hope I got all the errors out. Sorry its a little bit short, but I am not feeling the best. :c


End file.
